Left Alone And Dead
by The Demon Goddess of Death
Summary: Kagome's the only one left now and she's gonna change the world...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 Hell's Revenge Pt.1_**

Inu: Why's it called Hell's Revenge? It sounds stupid.

Kagome: It does not and you forgot the Part 1.

Sesshomaru:...

DGOD Demon Goddess of Death: If you read the story you'll find out Half-breed. And It's not stupid.

OTHER HALF-BREED!

Naraku: Who dares to call _me_ Other Half-breed? I am no mere half-breed, you bitch.

DGOD: I Do! You are! And I'm not a dog. You shall now do the disclaimer.

Naraku: I will not lower myself to a weakling's level.

DGOD: Yes you will.

Naraku: And why would I do that?

DGOD: Because I said so.

Inu, Kags, and the rest are watching with interest eating popcorn

Naraku: You are unimportant, why should I listen to a weakling?

DGOD: Because my good friend Bob the Mallet, is dying to meet you and introduce you to, your-soon-to-be-_very_-good-friend, Ground.

Naraku: Looks confusedHuh!

DGOD: Here let me fetch Bob... BOB!COME"ERE!

BOB: Yes Master?

DGOD: Whispers Naraku has been a bad HALF-BREED, you know what to do.

BOB: Yes Master.

Bob begins to chase Naraku around with Naraku screaming "I'll get you someday!" Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Sesshomaru, and DGOD watching and eating popcorn.

DGOD: Well here's the first chappie! This is my first fic so tell me what cha think.

Disclaimer: clears throat and begins in a poetic tone Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 1: Hell's Revenge Pt. 1

Kagome is lying on a battlefield unconscious while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala protect her. Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru's body lays off to the side.

Inside Kagome's Head

Kagome's sobbing uncontrollably; a bright light flashes and Sesshomaru's soul appears.

Kag: Sesshou...I-I-I...Is that you, are you really alive?

Sessh: No Kagome. This is the last time I'll be able to see you. Kagome I have limited time so listen carefully. First off I want you to promise that you will _never_ use the jewel unless you absolutely have to as a last resort to save the worlds. Second I want you to take Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga and say: Ack Chuu Tula, Sonu, Chuu, Talu! The swords will fuse together, become one, become yours. Her name is "Heaven's Nightmare". She can do both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga's attacks, but there is a hidden power that not even I know of. Take her Kag...and promise... promise me...that you will...live...again..and...happily...

Kag: Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru...Nooooo...Sesshomaru!

On the Battle Field

Kag: Nooooo...Sesshomaru!

Kagome shoots up and looks around while crystalline tears streak down her face. She sees Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala fighting Naraku's youkai. Kagome stands up and shoots an arrow at Naraku's youkai.

Kag: Die!

As she lets the arrow fly towards the youkai she infuses to with miko energy.

BOOM!

A great explosion shakes the area and Kagome puts up a barrier around her, her friends, and Sesshomaru's body.

Inside the Barrier

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are standing around blinking in confusion.

San: Huh? What happened?

Mir: I don't know, that I don't.

Shippo: 'Kaa-san!

Shippo runs over to Kagome and latches onto her.

Kag: Hey guys.

San: Kagome, what happened?

Kag: Well I created a barrier around us.

Mir: Why'd ya do that Lady Kagome?

Kag: Well my Hamaya was infused with a little bit of my Life Power.

Mir: WHY'D YOU DO THAT!

Kag: Because I wanted to kill most of Naraku's youkai.

Shippo: That still doesn't explain why you put up a barrier.

Kag: Well my Hamaya was so powerful it wouldn't have even had to hit a youkai for it to be purified. So if I hadn't put up a barrier then you all would've been disintegrated. So it isn't going to kill all those youkai out there just some. If we rest then we will be able to take on Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo together.

San: Alright I agree. Lest get some rest.. Oh, and Houshi stay away from Kagome and me.

Mir: Yes Lady Sango.

Kagome healed all their wounds and they lay on the soft plush grassy field to sleep. Slowly everyone drifted off into their own dreams. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's body and knelt down next to him. She lifted his head and put it in her lap, she stroked his face and brushed his bangs off his forehead and crest.

Kag: Oh, Sesshou.

Kagome cried silently to herself, her tears slipping down her face and onto Sesshomaru's. Quietly she began to sing.

Kag:

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

When Kagome finished she had waterfalls of tears running down her cheeks each drop fell onto Sesshomaru's face and sat there like he himself had shed these tears. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and sobbed quietly into it. She finally stopped and crying and fell asleep with her love for the last time. Kagome's dreams were filled with all the wonderful times they had spent together. Kagome wasn't the only one crying for their loved ones. Sango had just pretended to be sleeping while in fact she just cried she just couldn't take it anymore and all the sadness just came poring out. Sango cried over Kohaku who, in a battle last month, had been killed by Kouga but not before giving Kouga fatal wounds and taking him along to the afterlife. Some of the tears were over Miroku also. Miroku had, once again, been a hentai and proposed to some village girl. This time the girl had accepted and they had eloped for the night and did "grownup stuff". The village girl's name was Kaoru, Kaoru was due in a month. As Sango fell asleep she dreamt of killing Miroku, Kaoru, and the baby.

DGOD: So there is you first chapter for ya. Naraku won't be bothering us for a while. And next time we will introduce some new friends. BYE!

Japanese Words:

'Kaa-san: mother 'Kaa-san is a contraction of Okaa-san

Hentai: Pervert

Hamaya: Sacred Arrow

Youkai: demon

Youkai is not to be confused with Youki. Youkai means demon and Youki is demon energy.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter 2: Hell's Revenge Pt. 2**_

DGOD: Okay. Like I said today we were going to introduce new characters but something came up and they can't make it. So maybe next time or I could just wait till they're actually _in_ the chapter. What do you guys suggest? Well REVIEW!

Chapter 2: Hell's Revenge Pt. 2

Author's POV

By the time Kagome woke up...it was too late. By the time Kagome woke up they were all dead. Kagome was horrified, she couldn't believe that they were dead. Kagome's barrier had been knocked down by Kikyo and Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to kill what was inside. Inuyasha had betrayed Kagome, he made a deal with Naraku. Inuyasha promised Naraku Kagome and the Shikon Jewel in exchange for Kikyo's life. Inuyasha now stands in the middle of what once was Kagome's barrier. Pieces of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were scattered around him, his claws dripped with blood. He had taken Sango's Katana, severed her head with it, and mounted her head on the sword and a hillside. Next to her head was Miroku's, Inuyasha had ripped it clear off his head, it was mounted on his staff. With Shippo and Kilala Inuyasha gave them no mercy, he stuck his hand threw their necks and hung them from a tree branch. Inuyasha shredded the rest of their bodies into millions of pieces. Kagome trembled in rage, she was pissed! Inuyasha murdered her friends/family without mercy!

Kag: You shouldn't have done that Inuyasha.

Inu: What can YOU do? You're just a weak copy of Kikyo!

Kag: Damn it Inuyasha! You don't get it do you! I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation, I am Midoroku's!sp?

Inu:howls in laughter Yeah right!

Kag:her bangs cover her eyesInuyasha...I gave you my heart and you threw it on the ground and stomped all over it! You've caused me so much pain, you won't make another!...I gave you a chance at life and you gave up that chance...Now you can realize your mistake...FROM YOU'RE GRAVE! You chose death over life, so I will give you what you have strived so hard to gain! Inuyasha you can't cause anyone else this pain, you must go...Goodbye...

Kagome grabs her bow and notches one arrow. Aiming at Inuyasha with tears streaming down her face

Inuyasha realized his mistake a little too late. Inuyasha had tears running down his cheeks also, but they went unnoticed.

Inu: Kagome...I'm-

Kag: NO! You're not sorry! You're just saying that because you want to live! Well Inuyasha it's too late now...Good-bye Inu see ya in the afterlife...

Inu: No Kags I-

Kagome had already released her arrow by the time Inuyasha started to plead for his life. It flew towards Inuyasha at a much faster pace then usual. Kagome was crying, she didn't want to kill her first love/brother figure...But it has to be done.

KagwhispersGood-bye Inuyasha...For good...

A bright light filled the area as Kagome's arrow made contact with Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't believe that all her friends were gone, that her mate was gone. Kagome used her powers to resurrect Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala's bodies and collect Inuyasha's ashes. Kagome took Sango's boomerang, poisons, mask, and hair tie. From Miroku she took his staff and ofudas. Kagome took Shippo's illusion tops, some acorns, some little stone statues, and his leaf. From Kilala she took her neck bandana thing. Last Kagome took Sesshomaru's fluffy thing and Tenseiga . From over by Inuyasha's ashes she took Tetsusaiga and his fire rat haori. Kagome encased Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Sesshomaru and encased them in amber, with Inuyasha's ashes she created a beautiful vase and sealed them in it. Kagome spent the rest of the day using her powers to make an underground room for her friends' grave. She made it so that the walls were stones piled on top of each other and in the middle of the room was a pillar and five slabs around it. On the pillar she put Inuyasha's ashes and on the pillars she used her powers to move Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Sesshomaru's encased forms onto the slabs. On the walls she placed torches and she had candles floating in the air. These were enchanted so they'd never go out. Kagome crafted stairs leading up and outside. The stairs and floor were made of jade but the door was and intricately designed piece of mahogany tree enchanted so it rot or burn of dry up or anything like that. The designs were crescent moons with foxes and dragons wrapped around them. The moons were blue and the foxes were a mix of green, blue, and silver. The dragons were dark purple and black with a little bit of pinklike Kagome's powers mixed in. Kagome crafted a glowing pink and dark purple lock that the key to it was placed on a necklace around her neck. Kagome got Sango's boomerang and strapped it to her back along with Miroku's staff. With Kilala's bandana she made a sack ,like Sango wore around her waste, and put the stuff she took from Shippo in it along with Sango's ribbon and mask. She tied Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga to her waste along with her quiver of arrows, she carried her bow in her left hand. Kagome turned to the doors locked them and walked to the edge of the clearing then turned back and put her palm towards the doors.

Kag: Forever will this eternal flame burn. Until I join them in a peaceful passing. This flame shall burn forever in their honor and as a constant reminder that I failed them.

Flames burst into life atop the doors and looked like they could rival the flames of the deepest pits in Makai. Kagome then ran in the direction her arrow had flown. She ran for hours, just enjoying the wind in her hair as it was whipped about. Finally she came upon an area that looked like a ying-yang. There was a row of bushes twisting down the middle of the clearing. One side was all dried-out and dead and Kagome's side was lush and alive. The only spot that was lush on the dead side was a round circle near the beginning of the divider, and the only dead spot on Kagome's side was in a circle near the bottom of the divider. Kagome walked forward into the clearing and as soon as she set down her bag a cloud of miasma appeared on the dead side and Naraku appeared in his baboon pelt, with Kikyo right behind him.

Nark: Kukuku. Little Miko your friends and mate have perished. What will you do now?

When Naraku said mate Kagome's hand flew up to her neck to feel Sesshomaru's mark.

KikyotchKikyo-Clay Pot-Bitch: Greetings copy. You shall perish today and join your friends in hell.

Kag:...

Nark: Kikyo you will fight your reincarnation to see which one of you is better.

Kagome Got her bow and notched an arrow, pointing at Kikyo. Kikyo did the same. They stood at a stalemate for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes. All of a sudden Kagome's eyes widened and she dropped to the ground in a kneeling position. Both women let go of their arrows and each sped towards their opponent. Kikyo's arrow was surrounded by a dark pink aura whereas Kagome's was a light pink with silver and dark purple streaks. As the arrows passed each other Kikyo's looked as if the aura was being drawn away from it towards Kagome's. As Kagome's arrow gets closer to Kikyo, Kikyo turns and tries to run as Kagome stand s and catches Kikyo's arrow with her fingers. Kagome's arrow was gaining on Kikyo and Kikyo turned to ash as soon as the arrow touched her.

Nark: Very good my Little Miko. Now it's just you and me.

Kagome summoned the Shikon Shards to her and they instantly purified. Naraku threw off his white baboon pelt and began to shoot tentacles at her. Kagome dodged most of them but two caught her off guard and she was forced to put her arms up into and X in front of her. The tentacles slashed length wise along both arms, cutting just deep enough to leave scars. Kagome screamed a little in pain and suddenly Tetsusaiga appeared in her hands. Kagome unsheathed it and it transformed into InuTaisho's fang.

Kag: Backlash Wave!

Nark: Wha?..NOOOO!

Naraku disappeared in a wave of energy. Miko, Demon, Fox, and Naraku's energy all clashed at one origin point, Naraku. Naraku's screams were all that could be heard over the roar of energy. After the light dissipated all that was left was a pile of ash. Kagome walked over and purified the ash and picked up Naraku's portion of the jewel. After purifying the jewel Kagome collapsed and a barrier was erected around the clearing.

DGOD: Dang it's late. 3:18A.M. I've gotta go to bed. yawn Oh before I go I want you all to...BOYCOTT THE NEW DUKES OF HAZARD MOVIE! It's not right it's frickin' sacrilege! The Duke cousins aren't that girl crazy, aren't that sexy, and they don't swear as much! I mean Boss Hogg is SKINNY! Boss can only be played by the original Boss Hogg! Oh well, Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Of True Mothers and Powers_**

DGOD: Okay! There aren't gonna be any new characters for a couple of chapters so you'll all have to wait to be introduced to everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at fair, showing rabbits and my mom made me go to sleep early. But I had fun and now I told my friend ,Brynn, that I've got a crush on her brother Alex so I'm in quite a pickle. I love fair and wish it was longer than a week but I wouldn't want to keep my devoted fans waiting too long. So here's another chapter.

Chapter 3: Of True Mothers and Powers

Inside Kagome's Head

Kag: Huh? What's going on?

: You are going to train to be able to follow your destiny.

A beautiful woman in purple and black warrior's clothes appears. She has long flowing black hair and three marks on her forehead. A katana was strapped to her side and she had a glaive strapped to her back. She was beautiful; she looked like a goddess.

Kag: Who's there?

: It is I Midoroko. Sp?

Kag: Midoroko-sama! Forgive me!

Midor: No need to be forgiven Kagome. Arise, daughter, and learn.

Kag: Daughter?

Midor: Yes, you are my daughter and you have _my_ soul not Kikyo's.

Kag: So may I call you mother?

Midor: Yes I wouldn't have it any other way.

Kagome ran to her mother's open arms and they hugged each other in happiness.

Midor: Now we train and you learn.

For the next 2 years actually a week in the real world Kagome learned martial arts, how to use her miko and demon powers, she learned how to use every weapon known to man in the future and past, and most importantly she learned her heritage. One day on her break, Kagome was speaking to her mother.

Kag: Mother do you know what Valentine's Day is?

Midor: Yes Kag, I do.

Kag: Well I've told you what happened. It happened on Valentine's Day. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and...my mate...they died to protect me...Naraku killed Sesshou...Inuyasha killed my friends with Kikyo's help...and then afterwards...I killed them...Mom...I killed them and I didn't feel bad about it!

Midor: Kagome feel no fault for what you have done. It was the only way.

Kag: I know but still...

Midor: Kagome..I am sorry...but...it is...it..is...time...

Kag: But...but. I'll...miss you...

Midor: And I you...Kagome... what is your wish?

Kag: I wish that...everyone...who died...wrongfully...because of...Naraku...be...brought back...and...that...they live...the life...the life that they...were meant to...If Naraku...and I...hadn't...shown up...

Midor: Kagome...don't cry...Is that all?

Kag: No it is not...

Midoroko flinched at the look in her daughter's eyes she knew that look.

Midor: Kag...think about this now...

Kag: I've thought about this a lot...Now I'll make my wish...

I wish that everyone who died wrongfully because of Naraku be brought back and that they live the life that they were meant to if Naraku and I hadn't shown up. They'll live a life of peace and they won't remember anything about me or Naraku or Onigumo except that they shouldn't trust Onigumo. Shippo should grow up with both his parents and the Thunder Brothers will be human. I wish for them all to be happy. I know that when Kikyo is brought back my soul will be given back to her but I want what is best for all of them, even Kikyo. I don't want them to live their lives always wondering what happened to me and if they did something wrong and I just want them to be happy, even if I'm not. I will never forget them and that's what counts.

Midor: Kag...only Kikyo and Shippo and Kouga can be brought back of your friends. Every body that died because of Naraku will be brought back also but only those three of you friends...I can't explain why...but it has to be this way...

Kag: But...Why? They don't deserve to die this way!

Midor: There are some things that are just not meant to be...Things would be bad Kagome...You know how bad bad can be.

Kag: Yes Mother I do...but still why not all of them just not during the same time period?

Midor: That would not work either Kag...It just cannot be...I am sorry..

Kag: No I understand...some things are just not meant to be...I know that...I know...

Midor: Kagome...don't cry...this is only the beginning of a life long journey...Kag I will leave you with a few parting gifts...My katana...My glaive...and part of my soul...These are yours...now and forever...

Kag: I am very great full Mother...I thank you...Also I wish to free you from this prison...

Midor: Kagome! Why would you want that?

Kag: I've seen the way you look at these walls and I've heard you talking to yourself...I know things...

Midor: Thank you my daughter...The other three souls would like to also grant you with gifts...

There is flashes of light and Kagome's other three teachers appear. One is the dragon-serpent thingy type demon that was fighting Midoroko in the cave. Its eyes were yellow and had streaks of blue running through them. The next was a hawk demon like the one off Static Shock with red-goldish feathers and long pointy talons; her wings were down at her sides. The wings were gold-red on the underside and red-silver on the topside. Her eyes were a lilac color and she had a metal anklet on her right ankle. The third and last was a panther demon, his fur was a whitish-silverish color and had black streaks throughout his fur. He wore a thing like Kouga does around his waste and his feet and fists were wrapped like Kouga's also. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and looked like the earth. Kagome bowed to each one respectively.

Kag: Kyasha-sama Lady Areia Lord Seosin. It's a pleasure.

Kysh: As it always is Kag.

Areia: No need to be so formal Kags.

Seos: Yes Kags we already know each other well enough...

Kag: Very well.

Midor: Greetings friends...It is time for Kagome to awaken and start on her journey...Please present your gifts if you wish to...

Kysh: Kagome I am giving you the power over lightening and water. You will also have my sickle and my Morning Star...You know how much these mean to me...now they are yours...They will only let you hold them and they'll be able to channel your energy for you.

Areia: Well Kags as you know I have power over wind so I'll give that to you along with the ability to change into a hawk. You can also have one of my feathers so if you need me just pull out that feather and call my name. It also works like Kagura's feather so if you're in a pickle you can use that.

Seos: Kagome I bestow upon you the power of the earth...It can come in handy in tight situations...Also I give you the ability to turn into a panther. You may also have my weapon 'Sheila'. Yes you know what she can do take care of her Kag...I'll be watching you...Kag we also have decided to give you a small part of our souls so you can use your powers to their full extent...Kagome we love you and will be watching from afar...See you around...

There was another flash of light and Areia, Seosin, and Kyasha were gone. Midoroko stepped forward and spoke to Kagome.

Midor: Kagome our gift to you as a group is to turn you into a demon so you will be able to finish your quest easier...Kagome you shall be a Lone Star Demon...It is a cross between the living and the dead...You will not be alive but you will not be dead...You can change your form to that of any demon you encounter and defeat...Kagome you will be the most powerful being alive...You cannot be tainted because of your pure wish and your pure soul. No matter how hard someone tries the won't be able to taint you...

Kag: Thank you Mother...For everything. Will I get to see you again?

Midor: No Kagome, I'm afraid not...You see since I'm giving you part of my soul I must go back into the Shikon No Tama with the others...You have freed me so it is of my own free will that I go back...I will make sure you are safe but only to an extent...Areia can only be called out if you are really in need so use those chances wisely Kagome...I love you...Always remember that...I will find your friends' souls and they will come to see you when they are ready to bestow their gifts upon you...Sesshomaru cannot be contacted though. I'm afraid he has already bestowed his gift upon you...I am sorry but we must part...Goodbye my daughter...My Kagome...I lo...No...We all love you...

Kag: Goodbye Momma I'll never ever forget you any of you! You are my family and I love my family...Goodbye...

There was another bright light and Midoroko and disappeared and in the real world Kagome woke up and her gifts from her teachers and family were next to her. Kagome had been asleep for a week 3 years in the subconscious and she wasn't week anymore. No, she was the strongest person ever to live. Kagome looked around, remembered, began to cry and she knew what she had to do what her destiny was...Something was calling to her and she let that something take over her body and change her make her better. When the change was complete Kagome kneeled in the center of the clearing and the back of her clothes was gone. In its place were markings. It looked like Sesshomaru's demon form surrounded by four markings, one of wind, one of earth, one of lightening and water, and one of fire. The elemental marks surrounded the dog and around all three of them was a circle of light pink, dark purple, silver, black and turquoise. Kagome let out a howl of all the anguish and pain she felt inside. Her cry was heard for miles around and all that heard it stopped what they were doing and listened with pity at how sad the creature had to be to make this sound. Her sound awoke the sick, the young, the old, everyone including Enma. Kagome truly was the most powerful being ever if she could awaken Lord Enma from his enchanted sleep after 6 million years of being stuck under the ground, waiting for his master.

Underneath the Ground

Underneath the ground were we now know Mt. Fuji to be. A great hulking mass of body moved and attempted to stand up.

Above Ground

Tremors were felt throughout the land as a great mass rose up from the ground and formed a mountain. The thing walked...er...stumbled towards were he felt Kagome's energy. Behind him was the first active volcano to ever be seen in the world.

DGOD: Dang I can't stop thinking about Alex. And I don't even like him but at the same time I do grrr. Oh well I can't control my body from liking someone I guessmumbles damn that sux. Well there is your chapter for you I'll try to update soon. Please review or e-mail me I love to here from my fans. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Of Fates and Meetings_

DGOD: Hello I've finally gotten over my writer's block but I lost my already written version of this story so I'm just gonna go for it! Okay here is Chapter 4!

_Chapter4: Of Fates and Meetings_

Kagome walked towards the well in Inuyasha's forest. She could feel the power of the jewel as she went. The power was still faint so she walked, to the Goshinbokusp?. Kagome stood on the roots and touched the place where Inuyasha had been pinned some 500 years ago. Kagome placed her hand on the spot and poured some miko energy into it to make it heal in the next 100 years. Kagome then kissed the spot and jumped off the roots. Kagome sensed the Shikon's power getting closer so she started to run to the well. When Kagome broke through the clearing you could see a streak of pink in the air flying towards her. Kagome stood on the edge of the well.

Kag: Goodbye...My friends...

With that whispered the Shikon flew into her at top speed and flung her into the well.

_On the Other Side of the Well_

Kagome jumped out of the well with her friends' things and exited the Well House. Kagome hesitated at the door, something wasn't right. Kagome walked towards the Goshinbokusp? with small steps. She set her stuff down grabbed Sango's Hiriakotsu and snuck towards the main house. Kagome climbed the tree next to her window and entered her room. She spread her senses out to search the house and found energies she didn't recognize. Kagome crept out of her room down the stairs and peeked around the wall into the living room. What she saw would push her over the edge. Kagome's surrogate motherlets call her Koun-Loon was on her knees holding Souta, who was not moving, and she was crying. Their was a man behind herlets call it Evil-Mc-Bob and he was using a whip on her, saying something like "Tell me where she is and I'll kill you nicely." Kou-Loon's shirt had no back and bloody, red welts were appearing on her flesh. But all Koun-Loon they got in response was a shaking of the head and more tears.

Evil-Mc-Bob: Tell me where she is and I will kill the old man mercilessly! I've tried being nice but no you couldn't just tell me where she is!

Kou-Loon: shakily and in pain I don't know where she is. When she found out I was't her real mother she took off. I have no clue as to where she went.

Evil-Mc-Bob: Oh, really? Then why do you still protect her even after she abandoned you?

Kou-Loon: Why? Because I still love her and think of her as my own.

Evil-Mc-Bob: Alright I...

Evil-Mc-Bob seemed to think on this as Kagome snuck up on Evil-Mc-Bob, took a fistful of Sango's sleeping powder and blew it in his face. Evil-Mc-Bob spun around and dropped to the ground dead asleep. Kagome ran over to Kou-Loon and bent down next to her.

Kag: Ma'am? Are you okay?

Kou-Loon: Yes...But Souta's not that man killed him! I saw it! That man came and said he was working for some "Koenma" guy. He said that his boss wanted you for an "experiment". Kagome I was so worried that they'd find you. Are you okay?

Kag: Yes Ma'am. I'm fine.

While Kagome and Koun-Loon were talking Evil-Mc-Bob had woken up and had pulled out a dagger. Walking towards the two girls, he was very quiet.

Kag: Okay let me see Souta, I'll see if I can revive him.

Koun-Loon: Okay.

Koun-Loon laid Souta on the floor next to Kagome and stepped back, towards Evil-Mc-Bob.

As Kagome pulled out Tenseiga, Evil-Mc-Bob lurched forward and cut Koun-Loon's head off. Kagome immediately stopped and turned to Evil-Mc-Bob with a glare colder than Lord Sesshomaru's.

Kag: Why did you do that!

Evil-Mc-Bob: Because she was in the way. Now I can capture you.

Kag: As if some lowly human could defeat me.

Kagome silently trembled in rage and, Evil-Mc-Bob thought it was in fear of him, pulled off the hat, put all her friends weapons down beside her and readied Heiriakotsusp? for battle. Evil-Mc-Bob pulled out his whip and got into a cocky battle stance.

Kag: Okay one question for you.

Evil-Mc-Bob: What's that?

Kag: Are you the strongest fighter that Koenma has?

Evil-Mc-Bob: Yes I am. Koenma even told me so. Although, there are four who are stronger than me but they are Koenma's Spirit Detectives. You don't stand a chance against me so I wouldn't even try to fight me!

Kag:smirks You think just because I'ma girl means I don't know how to fight?

Evil-Mc-Bob: Yes.

Kagome mutters something that sounds strangely like, Fine it's your funeral. Kagome picked up The Bone Boomerang and blocked Evil-Mc-Bob's attack as he charged. Kagome easily blocked and countered with a slash from Heiriakotsu. The attack proved sound and sliced open his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Kagome smirked at him as he slowly bled to death. Kagome held Sango's Katana at his throat.

Kag: Now, why did Koenma send you?

Evil-Mc-Bob: Because he can't stand the thought of a female being more powerful than he is.

Kag: mutters Hasn't he ever heard of Midoroku? Why did he send a weakling like you to fight me?

Before Evil-Mc-Bob had a chance to answer her. A blue light shot out of nowhere and hit Evil-Mc-Bob right in the head, killing him instantly. Kagome looked around and saw four guys standing in the doorway, staring at her. Kagome glared at them and they bristled.

Kag:colder than Sesshomaru Who are you? What do you want? and Why did you do that? Even my mate wouldn't have stooped so low as to kill an innocent that was being used by some asswipe.

The first of the guys, the one with his finger out, smirked. He was about 5'4, he had chocolate brown eyes, black hair that was slicked back, and he was wearing a green school uniform. The second was staring at Kagome, drooling a little. He was 6', he had beady black eyes, red hair in a bad Elvis doo and he was wearing a blue school uniform. The third had piercing emerald green eyes, long, flowing, striking red hair, was 5'3, and he was wearing a pinksnickers school uniform. The third had ruby eyes that portrayed a coldness akin to what Sesshomaru might have had in his eyes were he still here. The man was short 4'9, he wore a black cloak, black shoes, and white scarf and a white bandana. His hair was black and defied gravity, it had a white starburst in the front. Kagome scrutinized them.

The second one ran up to her, grabbed her hand, and dropped down to his knees.

?#: I am the Great Kazuma Kuwabara! Will you be my girlfriend?

Kagome's eye twitched as she snatched her hand back, slapped him so hard he flew across the room and into a wall, and screamed:

Kag: YOU HENTAI! No I will not go out with you! You Neanderthal Blob! I belong to someone else. I'M MATED!

Kuwabara didn't respond. He was knocked out. Kagome turned back to the others to see them staring at her in shock. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Kag: What?

The one in green burst out laughing, the one in red sighed, and the one in black just stood there.

Kag:back to emotionless voice Again, what do you do want? Who are you? and why did you kill that innocent?

The one in green sighed and stepped forward. Gesturing to each person as he introduced them.

?#: Thisgesturing to red is Suichi Minnamono, we call him Kurama. Thisgesturing to red eyes is Hiei, he don't talk much. And I am Yusuke Urimeshi toughest punk in Tokyo!

Kagome just raised her eyebrow.

Kag: Okay that's who you are, Now who are you and why did you kill that innocent?

Kura: Yusuke was merely doing his job, that is all.

Kag: And it required killing an innocent who was so weak, my adopted kit could have defeated him?

Kura: Yes.

Kag: Why?

Yusk: Because he wasn't really real.

Kagome raised her eyebrow in amusement.

Kag: Okay, so what you're saying is that this...innocent killed my family and he isn't real? Then that must mean that they are alive...Kag looks at Koun-Loon and SoutaThey don't look alive and I can't sense their life energies...They are dead.

Kura: We are sorry for your loss bu-

Kagome interrupted Kurama with a sarcastic laugh.

Kag: My _Loss _ I have lost more than all you know! This is my adopted mother My real mother is trapped inside a jewel and my mate's soul is never going to be at ease, because I can't die!

Kurama and Yusuke looked surprised and Hiei was indifferent.

Kag: So no one can be sorry for something they did not cause. So I have only myself to blame, as I was too weak to save my family! My sister, my brothers, my kit, my mate, my mom is never able to see me again, my teachers can only see me if I'm in dire danger, and that's not likely to happen any time soon. I can never go back to say good-bye, no I can only see them now.now talking to herself Yes I'll go find it tomorrow, as it was promised.

Yusk: Umm...what are you going to find?

Kag: On second thought I'll go find it now.

Kagome ignored Yusuke and set about to heal her family's bodies. Encasing them in amber after dressing them in clothes from the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome shrunk them down and put them in her pocket. Kagome purified the innocent's remains and mad the blood disappear. Walking towards the door and exiting the house, Kagome didn't notice she had four followers.

Kagome walked down the street with her weapons concealed and Sessy's fluffy on her shoulder. All the people that were walking down the street cleared a path and watched in fear/reverence.

Kag: I know it was somewhere...no...It's not here...where is it...I left it in my clearing...hmmmmm

Kagome stopped closed her eyes and searched for her energy signature. Finally she found it, her energy was coming from her right. To her right was a park with a forest. She walked into the park and into the forest, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei following her. Kagome walked until she found stairs, she went up them. When she berthed the steps, she was at a temple, but Kagome didn't look around, no walked with her eyes closed. Kagome walked around the left side of the temple, and towards the back. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around for her fire. Finally she spotted it about two hundred feet away from her. Kagome smiled a sad smile and walked towards it. Kagome was almost there when a blue light shot passed her, and she turned around to see who did that. What Kagome saw made her pause. There was an old woman, she had pink hair and she resembled Souten in some ways. That little girl who Shippo liked so much! Before Kagome had time to say anything the old woman that resembled Souten jumped up in the air with a scream.

Sotn: NO ONE BUT THE GUARDIAN OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA MAY APPROACH THE SACRED GRAVE SITE!

Kagome was shocked, she had only told Souten about the gravesite and asked her is she could watch over it for her. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as Souten came flying towards her in a jump kick attack.

Sotn: DIE! THIS IS FOR KAGOME! MY MOTHER!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Acquaintances and Explanations Part 1_

DGOD: All I've got to say is:

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Now on with the fic!

_Chapter 5: Acquaintances and Explanations Part 1_

When Yusuke and the others reached the top of the stairs they saw Genkai jump kicking the woman they were following.

Yusk: Genkai what are you doing!

Genkai and Kagome both ignored his shout. Kagome merely brought her arms up in a cross position and blocked the attack. Souten jumped back with a huff.

Kag: Geez, and I thought you'd be happy to see me.

Sotn: Who are you! If you aren't Kagome I'll use her gift to me to slay you so painfully that you'll be stuck in Purgatory for the rest of your soul's existence until your soul tears itself apart!

Kag: Ah, so you remember what if does. I'm surprised you've kept it this long, Souten.

Genkai/Souten gasped and flung herself towards Kagome and latched herself to Kagome's stomach, crying into it.

Sotn: I thought you were dead...What happened to you after you left?

Kag: Not now little one, I must add some people that are dear to me to the Sacred Grave Site.

Genkai/Souten let go of Kagome and took her hand, neither paid attention to the four boys behind them. As they walked towards the flame the four boys were talking in low voices amongst themselves.

Yusk: Why did Kagome call Genkai Souten?

Kuwa: And why did Genkai call Kagome mother?

Kura: Maybe we should follow them to find out.

They all agreed and followed Kagome and Genkai/Souten to the flame.

DGOD: Okay, I'm sorry it's so short but fanfiction is having upgrades or something so I had to type quick. Well again Merry Christmas and please review for more chapters. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Acquaintances and Explanations Part 2_

DGOD: Okay this chapter won't be as short as the last so here ya go. And after this chapter I am not going to write another one until I get a few reviews, I'll write one for New Years but that's the last free one you're getting without givin' me some reviews so I now how I'm doing. What should I call Genkai/Souten? What do you all think? Ja!

_Chapter 6: Acquaintances and Explanations Part 2_

Author's POV

When the six got to the flame, well as near the flame as they could without being burned alive, Kagome and Souten/Genkai let go of each others' hands and Kagome continued forward alone. Kagome reached her hand forward towards the flame and the boys looked shocked. Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed for Kagome to stop, while Kurama looked worried and Hiei suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Kagome holding her arm away from the fire. Kagome turned to look at him and started twitching, and Genkai/Souten looked about ready to kill Hiei. Hiei finally got fidgety after several minutes of Kagome staring at him and not blinking.

Hiei: Hn.

Hiei let go of her arm. Neither of them had noticed Yusuke sneaking up behind them, so as soon as Hiei had backed away to stand next to Kurama and the Neanderthal Blob and Kagome reached her hand out towards the flame again Yusuke grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back to the others. Needless to say Kagome was pissed.

Yusk: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU COULD GET HURT!

Kag: What.The.Frick.Do.You.Think.You.Are.Doing?sounding out every word

Yusk: Ummmm? Saving you from having you hand burned off?

Kura: You must forgive Yusuke I'm afraid he has taken a liking to you so he is going to protect you.

Kag: Oh, that's so sweet.said with sugar coated words, then she gets flames around her body DON'T DO IT AGAIN!

Yusuke and Kuwabara fainted on the spot and Kurama and Hiei cowered behind Genkai/Souten as she looked on in amusement. Kagome sighed and Genkai/Souten pulled some rope out of nowhere and grinned at Kagome, Kagome grinned back. Together they tied Yusuke and Kuwabara to a tree with Kurama and Hiei watching in amusement. Satisfied with their work Kagome and Genkai/Souten started to talk.

Kag: Soo...You think I should wake them up? They'll probably never see anything like this ever again...

Sotn: Hm...I don't know...Probably, they'll be mad if they wake up and miss it.

Kag: Yeah you're right...sighs Alright...

Kurama and Hiei looked questioningly at Kagome but she just winked at them and walked over to the tree the other two were tied to. She brought up her hands and a big blue blob formed and became as big as a car. Kagome directed it to float over Yusuke and Kuwabara's heads and then she backed away so she was standing next to Genkai/Souten who was standing _cough_hiding_cough_ behind Hiei and Kurama. Kagome and Genkai/Souten snickered and the two conscious demon males smirked and allowed the two to hide behind them. Kagome brought her hand up and dropped it, splattering the freezing cold ice water to splash on Yusuke and Kuwabara.

DOGD: Okay, sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school and those evil people I call friends...Anyway, sorry for the long wait and the short chapters but I've got to keep trying to prevent myself from a mental breakdown! - Any questions or complaints or suggestions just review or e-mail me! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Goings On in the Grave Room

Kagome took her necklace off and crouched down to unlock the glowing pink and dark purple lock. She put the necklace back on, grabbed the door handle and pulled. The door swung up on its hinges and came to rest on the ground. Kagome nodded to herself, looked to Souten and nodded again.

Kag: "Here we go."

Kagome, followed by Souten, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, descended the jade stairs. Entering the Grave Room, Kagome looked sadly around at the amber cases, while the four spirit detectives looked warily around and slowly approached the cases. Souten stood, looking around, at everything, not quite capable of talking everything in. Kagome walked to the amber case that held Sesshomaru and lightly touched her fingers to the amber above his face.

Kag: "Oh Sesshou…"

Kuwa: "Wha…What'd ya say?"

Kag: "This is my mate."

The boys crowded around Sesshomaru's case, Kuwabara looked stupid, Yusuke and Kurama looked sad, and Hiei looked surprised.

Hiei: "…This is…Lord Sesshomaru…"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked surprisedly at Hiei.

Yus: "Who?"

Kag: "Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western Lands. He was an Inutaiyoukai."

Kuwa: "What?"

Kurama: "He was very powerful, stronger than Hiei."

Kuwa: "Oh."

Kag: "My Sesshoumaru…Yes, he was very strong. He only ever lost to me in a real fight."

Hiei: "You?"

Kag: "Yes, and **not** because I am a woman or because I am his mate. For many years we were enemies and tried to kill each other."

Yus: "Oh, well who are the other people?"

Kag: "Ah, yes. This is Sango, my heart-sister and a Demon Exterminator, on his right. My heart-son and a kitsune, Shippo, on his left. Miroku, my heart-brother and a Monk on Shippo's left, and Kilala, a neko, on Miroku's left."

Kuwabara had lost interest and had wandered over to the vase on the pillar and had picked it up.

Kuwa: "What's this?"

Kagome's head snapped towards him and she shrieked when she saw Inuyasha's vase in his hands. Kagome literally flew at Kuwabara and snatched the vase away from him and held it protectively against her body. She glared and Kuwabara.

Kag: "Do **not** touch anything."

Kurama approached Kagome with his hands raised in a placating gesture.

Kurama: " Kuwabara didn't mean any harm. He doesn't always think before he does things."

Kag: "He should learn to think then."

Kagome looked down and the vase as she cradled it in her hands.

Kag: "This is Inuyasha, my heart-brother. He was a half-demon."

Kuwa: "He's a vase?"

Kag: "No. He was obliterated and turned to ash. He's _in_ the vase."

Kuwa: "Oh. Was he strong?"

Kag: "Yes, many times he came almost close to beating Sesshomaru."

Yus: "Whoa! Then, who could defeat him?"

Kag: "…Me."

Kurama: "Um, I am slightly puzzled. May I ask _why_ you fought with him?"

Kag: "…He betrayed me."

Yus: "What'd he do?"

Kagome smiled sadly and shook her head. She turned towards the pillar in the center of the room and set the vase down with the utmost care on the pillar. Stepping back, Kagome asked the boys to go stand against the wall. They nodded and walked to the stone wall and leaned against it to watch Kagome.

Once she made sure they were out of the way, Kagome walked to where Miroku laid next to Kilala. She stood in between them set her left hand on the side of Miroku's case and her right hand on the side of Kilala's case. Kagome closed her eyes and _**pushed**_. The guys _felt_ the force of her push. The cases moved left and right, respectively, still in their neat little circle around the pillar.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths hung open in awe as Kagome lifted her hands in the air, like she was carrying a tray. They were in even more awe when they saw the jade groung responding to her commands. Two new pedestals stood just like they had always been there. Kagome pulled out two small amber cases, unshrank them, and set them on the pedestals. She look at her work sadly.

Kag: "When will it end?"

Kurama: "When will what end?"

Kag: "The killing of innocent people. The sadness and the pain."

Kagome closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the ceiling. After a second she shook her head, opened her eyes, and looked towards the entrance. Souten was looking at Kagome with wide eyes and her open mouth moved as is trying to speak.

Kagome's eyes narrowed then opened in shock. Kagome snapped her fingers as the boys looked on in confusion. The flames that the candes and torches burned with began to grow and spread from candle to candle and torch to torch. Soon there were lines on fire covering the whole room. As the fire became a lattice Kagome ran to Souten, put her hands on Souten's shoulders and pulled Souten towards her. A squelching sound was heard and the guys saw a sword in Souten's back. Kagome reached to her waist and got Tenseiga. Unsheathing it, she swiped the little green death demons away. When Souten gasped Kagome turned to see the assailent.

Kag: "No! We left you in Hell!"

???: "Kukuku Miko. You thought that I would be defeated that easily? Kukuku. You should have known better."

Kag: "It doesn't matter what form you have taken. You were no match for Sesshomaru and you are no match for me!"

Kagome reached down and unsheathed Tetsaiga.

Nark: "Kukuku. You think that old rusty fang will help you this time? I **am** one of Inutaisho's swords, my brothers will no longer work on me."

Kagome had raised both swords and had crossed them in front of her.

Nark: "Do you have any last words before I kill you, Copy?"

Kagome looked unfilinchingly at Naraku.

Kag: "Ack Chuu Tula, Sonu, Chuu, Talu!"

Nark: "Kukuku. Interesting words Miko, but they won't help you."

Naraku suddenly paled as the Tetseiga and Tensaiga began to glow red and float up into the air.

Nark: "What-"

Naraku was cut off as a soft high pitched whining began as the swords started to rotate in the air getting closer and closer. The swords finally stopped circling and floated so that they touched. A bright maroon light flashed. When the light was gone, there was one sword, and it was neither sword that went into the light. The sword blade was a sparkly metallic blue on one side and a sparkly metallic magenta on the other. Three figures back to back to back (one of Inutaisho's, one of Sesshomaru's, and one of Inuyasha's big demon dog forms) made up the handle. Their tails swept up together to form the guard and their heads made the cap on the end of the handle. As the sword floated the Kagome time froze for everyone except Kagome and a voice sounded out of nowhere into the room.

???: "Finally, the Tetsaiga and the Tensaiga have become one."

Kag: "Inutaisho!"

Inut: "Yes Miko, I am Inutaisho. This sword is called Heaven's Nightmare, only one can wield it so use the honor well."

Kag: "Yes, my lord. Thank you."

Inut: "You are welcome, my child. In addition to my sword, I also give you part of my sould. Be strong and never give up."

Kag: "Thank you. I won't let you down."

???: "-AGOM-"

Kag: "S-Sesshomaru?"

Sess: " Kagome! I don't have much time! I give-"

Kag: "Sesshou!"

Sess: "I give you my soul! I love you Kagome! I'll be waiting!"

Kagome started sobbing as Sesshomaru's voice suddenly cut off. Kagome knew that was the last time she would hear his voice for real.

A new voice spoke up timidly.

???: "Kagome?"

Kag: "Inu-Inuyasha?"

Inu: "Kagome! Take my soul Kags. **All** of it. Get that bastard Kags and save the world. Love ya, go kick some ass!"

Kag: "Bye Inu. Love ya too."

Kagome's tears had ceased to fall, she held her sword in a defensive position in front of her and closed her eyes, gathering her powers around her. Time unfroze, and what everyone saw was Kagome surrounded by a writhing cloud of her energies. Furthest away and branching inward, the cloud was black, dark purple, turquoise, silver, then closest, light pink. Kuwabara gasped and stood staring stupidly, Yusuke was slowly edging towards Kagome ready to help. Kurama was analyzing the cloud with curiosity and had drawn his rose. Hiei had his hand on his sword handle but was still leaning against the wall. Souten was still on the floor, staring at Naraku in slight fear, while Naraku, the sword, hovered around almost nervously.

Nark: "What are you doing Miko? You can't scare me."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.

Kag: " You want a fight, Naraku? I'll give you one."

Kagome lifted her left hand then lowered it towards the ground, the cases and pillar sank into the floor. The hand was raised toward the ceiling and the flames that were strung around the room began to circle around Naraku.

Nark: "Kukuku, silly Miko. Your flames can't hurt me."

Kag: "_Shirak!_"

The flames went from harmless orange to a deep violent red.

Kag: "Flames from my abyss can harm anyone Naraku."

The red flames began to turn black. Naraku began to fly frantically away from the black flames.

Kag: "Run all you want Naraku, you won't escape this time."

The guys shivered at the ice in her voice. Naraku slowly began to be encompassed in the black flame. Where ever they touched the it, the blade turned black and Naraku began to slow down.

Nark: "What..are you..doing!..to me?"

Kag: "Me? Why, nothing! I'm just sealing your soul inside that blade. I told you, you won't escape this time."


End file.
